Milagro de verano
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Je bueno aqui vuelvo con un fic que se me ocurrio al oir una cancion pero de ustedes depende si lo continuo o no espero y sea de su agrado las parejas seran tsunamixtachimukai, hirotoxmidorikawa, goenjixfubuki y endoxkazemaru entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic que tal vez sea un poco largo y digo tal vez porque ustedes lo decidirán con sus rewiems, ya que al ver que algunos después de leer mi fic celos me pidieron un Endo x Kazemaru y eh decidido complaceros pero este será de varias parejas así que disfrútenlo

Declaimers: Inazuma Eleven no es mío si así fuera habría demasiado yaoi y mi Fubuki junto con Kazemaru y Midorikawa serian acosados por sus semes todos los días en cualquier momento

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

-GRITOS-

Milagro de verano

Un día en la secundaria Inazuma todos estaban emocionados ya que ese era el penúltimo día de clases (no como aquí lamentablemente u.u) y el equipo de futbol decidió pasar un día en la playa, aprovechando que sus padres no estarían o saldrían a algún lugar completamente aburrido (nee créanlo a veces salir de vacaciones con los padres puede ser aburrido T.T). Pero justo en ese momento muchos de los integrantes del equipo de futbol recibieron una llamada de sus padres de que tenían que ir a empacar ya que saldrían con ellos de vacaciones causándoles a más de uno un disgusto por eso, quedándose solamente en Inazuma Town: Tsunami, Hiroto, Goenji, Endo, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Midorikawa y Tachimukai.( nótese que aquí ya muestro las parejas que deseo formar pongan al primero y al último juntos, después al 2° y al penúltimo y así sucesivamente)

A la salida del día siguiente solo se encontraban cuatro chicos de los ocho en el lugar que se habían citado junto a la caravana Inazuma(solo los llevaran y regresaran por ellos no habrá ningún adulto que los vigile n_n)

-Bueno chicos es hora de irse a la playa que emoción suban ya todos a la caravana para irnos-dijo Endo haciendo que todos se cayeran al piso, antes de levantarse con una gotita estilo anime viendo raro al portero

-Capitán creo que lo mejor sería esperar a Tsunami-kun, Tachi-chan, Kace-chan y Mido-chan no sería muy amable dejarlos solos-dijo un tierno Fubuki mientras los otros dos asentían dando su aprobación a lo dicho por el peli plateado

-Pero por cierto donde están esos cuatro entiendo de Tsunami y Tachimukai(je es que aquí por obviedad el primero va en tercero de secundaria y según yo Tachimukai en 1° de sec.)pero Kazemaru y Midorikawa van con nosotros y salieron con nosotros ni siquiera vi cundo se separaron del grupo-decia un desesperado Gouenji ya que deseaba ir a la playa para declarársele a su hermoso ángel de la nieve y por culpa de esos cuatro se ponía cada vez más nervioso

-Tranquilízate Gouenji no te lo va a robar nadie o tal vez si uno nunca sabe-dijo Hiroto burlándose de su nerviosismo por lo que deseaba decir ya, que conocía sus sentimientos a la perfección con Gouenji viéndolo mal por su comentario

-Hiroto ya cállate te juro dices una palabra más y-dijo Gouenji sonrojado por lo dicho del oji esmeralda

-Si como sea Mido-chan fue por comida y Kazemaru lo acompaño porque Fubuki no deseo acompañar a su mejor amigo-dijo Hiroto asesinando con la mirada a Fubuki recibiendo una igual de parte del goleador de fuego y una sonrisa del chico de ojos grises-y ahí vienen Tsunami y Tachimukai-termino de decir el peli rojo señalando a los mencionados que se acercaban a ellos

-Chicos que buena onda que nos esperaran por cierto en un momento llegan Kazemaru y Midorikawa, están cargando tantas bolsas de comida que parece que saldrán de campamento durante cinco meses-dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa mientras subía a la caravana abrazando a Tachimukai por la cintura sonrojando al menor

-Tsunami-kun aquí no por favor-dijo Tachimukai todavía avergonzado

Pero a nadie le sorprendía la acción del peli rosa después de todo sabían que esos dos eran pareja junto con Midorikawa y Hiroto pero a ellos no les molestaba, es mas se sentían orgullosos de ellos también habían sido como un empujón para que varios chicos se dieran cuentas de sus sentimientos que tenían asía sus "mejores amigos" exceptuando a un distraído capitán que solo pensaba en el futbol y en nuevas técnicas(ya saben a quién me refiero),en ese momento llegaron los últimos que faltaban con varias bolsas debajo del brazo

-Je hola chicos lamentamos haber tardado tanto es que nos empezaron a regalar comida y pues ya ven-decia un apenado Midorikawa mientras se pasaba una mano detrás de la cabeza viendo en ese momento como su novio casi asesinaba a Fubuki con la mirada(es que como las miradas no matan¬¬)-eh Hiro-chan podrías dejar a Fubuki en paz después de todo el tenia la necesidad de llegar temprano-dijo remarcando las palabras y viéndolo significativamente

Hiroto entendió enseguida a que se refería Midorikawa ya que a Fubuki le gustaba Gouenji y este era siempre el primero en llegar a cualquier lugar*Como sea espero que o Gouenji o Fubuki se declaren pronto lo mismo con Kazemaru y Endo si no los matare*pensó Hiroto moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro

-Bueno como sea lo mejor será que nos preparemos para las mejores vacaciones de verano de la vida asi que ¡vamonos!-dijo Endo subiendo a la caravana siendo seguido por los otros chicos subiendo sin saber que este viaje puede cambiar su vida para siempre

Hoho al fin termine y bueno quieren una conti o no elijan ustedes, yo solo me inspire en esta historia con una canción de Salome Anjari y Jessica Toledo llamada Splash Gold para que vean y tal vez si llega rápido la inspiración haga un Fubuki Endo es que tengo obsesión con las parejas raras como sea ustedes digan si continuo o no.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de mi historia espero y lo disfruten, más que nada lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero bueno estuve ocupada yendo a la expo anime que hubo, además de que estudio para mi examen de la prepa asi que perdón

Declimer: Si lo se Inazuma 11 no es mi es de sus respectivos creadores que no saben que perdida de yaoi hay ahí ^.^

-dialogo personajes-

*pensamientos*

-GRITOS-

**Milagro de verano**

**Como pudo pasarme esto a mí**

Apenas llegaron a el barco que los iba a llevar a la pequeña isla no muy alejada del pueblo unos 1000 km sonrieron, al parecer por unos pequeños percances que había tendrían que compartir habitaciones ya que el viaje seria más largo de lo planeado asi que tendrían que elegir a su compañero de habitación para pasar una noche en el barco, todos estaban emocionados por que pasarían tiempo con las personas que les quitaban el sueño

-Muy bien elijan sus compañeros de cuarto rápido-dijo el capitán

Enseguida todos se juntaron por parejas siendo estas: Hiroto y Midorikawa, Tsunami y Tachimukai (las más obvias n.ñ) Endo y Kazemaru, Goenji y Fubuki; Kazemaru y Fubuki estaban nerviosos por lo que podía pasar al estar solos con el chico que les quitaba el aliento pero claro, ellos solo los eligieron por ser sus mejores amigos. Cada pareja fue a acomodar sus cosas en las habitaciones que les tocaba

-UN MOMENTO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO¡-

Todos corrieron a la habitación de donde había salido el grito, ya que ellos todavía no entraban a sus habitaciones, ni siquiera habían llegado a ellas, al llegar vieron que la persona que grito, fue Midorikawa que estaba viendo el interior de su habitación como si esta se lo fuera a comer, mientras que su pareja tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no pronosticaba nada bueno mínimo no para Midorikawa

-Que sucede Mido-chan porque gritaste asi, nos asustaste-dijo Fubuki viéndolo extrañado

-Ya vieron sus habitaciones porque si no mejor háganlo-Hiroto parecía bastante divertido con la situación

Los demás se vieron entre sí pero siguiendo el consejo de Hiroto fueron a ver sus habitaciones, extrañados por el comportamiento de la pareja, al llegar vieron lo que molesto tanto a Midorikawa

-COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE, PORQUE NOS PASA ESTO-

El grito se escucho en todo el barco pero era natural si todos o casi todos estaban, si bien no molestos como Midorikawa bastante asombrados y apenados la razón las habitaciones eran de una sola cama y lo peor era individual, los únicos que no parecían molestos (y claro por qué estarlo) eran Hiroto y Tsunami, Endo y Fubuki estaban bastante tranquilos porque ya más de una vez se han quedado en su casa con su compañero de habitación a dormir y a veces comparten cama; Fubuki al ver cómo estaban sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo asi que fue a hablar con su capitán

-Etto…Capitán estaba preguntándome-a Fubuki no le gustaba mucho la idea que tenia pero bueno, todo fuera por sus compañeros-si no sería mejor que compartiéramos habitaciones con personas que tengamos más confianza por ejemplo Mido-chan con Tachi-chan porque si no al parecer al resto les dará un ataque cardiaco-

-Sabes Fubuki creo que tienes razón, pero estas seguro que queran cambiar parecían muy decididos en las parejas que escogieron-más que nada lo que Endo quería era quedarse con Kazemaru SU Kazemaru, pero si se sentía incomodo no lo iba a forzar

-Primero digámosle a Hiroto y a Tsunami para ver si ellos también están de acuerdo-Endo asintió y caminaron hacia los únicos chicos que mostraban una sonrisa en la cara

En cuanto llegaron con los chicos les explicaron lo que tenían pensado, si bien se molestaron por la proposición de Fubuki, este puso una cara de cordero degollado para que aceptaran, ambos chicos suspiraron si bien amaban mucho a sus novios nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se resistía a esa cara de Fubuki asi que aceptaron de mala gana

-EH CHICOS TRANQUILIZENSE YA SABEMOS QUE VAMOS A HACER-todos voltearon a ver a su capitán ya que era raro que el pensara en soluciones

-Jeje bueno en realidad es idea de Fubuki-todos suspiraron si algo asi se imaginaban-cambiemos de parejas-ahora sí que no entendían ¿Eso en que iba a ayudar?-ya saben con personas que tengamos tal confianza como si fuera su hermano para no sentirnos tan cohibidos-

Todos quedaron en silencio, la idea en si no era mala, ya que había personas con las cuales podían dormir en la misma cama si problema(en el buen sentido), los únicos enfadados con la proposición eran Hiroto, Tsunami, Endo y Fubuki ya que ellos no tenían inconveniente pero bueno por su chico cualquier cosa

-Y bueno que dicen están de acuerdo o si no nos quedamos como estamos-Hiroto estaba desesperándose, tan difícil era decidir eso

Tsunami y Fubuki negaron con la cabeza y murmuraron algo parecido a: Midorikawa sufrirá en el hotel; mientras que Endo veía todo también un poco molesto, los que más parecía pensárselo eran Kazemaru y Gouenji*Si cambio de compañero no tendré que estar con Endo solo, pero también si estoy con el podría verlo semi desnudo*ante esto último el peli-azulado se sonrojo*Si vemos el lado positivo al no dormir con Fubuki no tendré la tentación de violarlo(Que pervertido me salió Gouenji ;3)pero si no duermo con el cómo podre declararme….un momento violarlo*al pensar esto el goleador de fuego volteo a ver a Fubuki y empezó con las imágenes nada sanas de él y Fubuki solos en el barco y después en el hotel haciendo como el diría "cosa de mayores" ante esto casi sufre un derrame nasal

-Y bueno que deciden díganlo de una vez-dijo Tsunami al parecer también el estaba nervioso por la respuesta que darían los chicos…..

Bueno hasta aquí, ustedes que eligen que sean las primeras parejas o que compartan habitación con alguien más dependiendo lo que vea en los comentarios veré si dejo a las parejas aunque claro Mido sufrirá por pensar tanto o no quieren que sufra díganmelo en sus reviews Sayonara :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola eh aquí otro capítulo, espero y lo disfruten y creo le eh hecho un Yami a Kaze y a Fubu bueno como sea aquí el capitulo

Declimer: Si lo se Inazuma 11 no es mi es de sus respectivos creadores que no saben que perdida de yaoi hay ahí ^.^

-dialogo personajes-

*pensamientos*

-GRITOS-

-Suficiente, ya me harte, si no se ponen de acuerdo pronto lo dejamos como estamos y después no puede haber reclamos-dijo Fubuki a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo extraño, saliéndole al platinado una gotita detrás de la cabeza

-Como sea, Fubuki tiene razón, después de todo eran ustedes quien más se estaban quejando y ahora no se deciden, por kami que chicos-dijo Hiroto pensando en matar a Mido-chan por hacerlo esperar

-Bueno vale yo con Tsunami-kun, no quiero que el desconfié de mi o algo parecido-dijo Tachimukai

-Bien, como sea no quiero sufrir dolor de trasero y aparte no quiero que se violen a Kazemaru-ante esto último el aluido se sonrojo-yo duermo con Kaze-chan-dijo Midorikawa

Endo, Hiroto, Goenji y Fubuki eran los únicos que faltaban de compañeros pero el platinado no sabía qué hacer, quería estar con Goenji pero a la vez se sentía nervioso por eso, lo que él no sabía es que Hiroto había hecho un plan para ayudarlos y también darle celos a su novio

-En ese caso para también proteger la inocencia de Fubuki yo pido habitación con el-dijo Hiroto con una gran sonrisa

-Para proteger su inocencia, si claroooo, no lo creo Hiroto-decia el surfista con burla

-See como sea yo ya pedí a Fubuki asi que Endo dormirá con Goenji-dijo Hiroto llevando al platinado a la habitación que compartirían ambos

El peli crema, al darse cuenta de que Hiroto quería darle celos a su novio e iba a utilizar al inocente de SU lobito se molesto, nadie utilizaba a Fubuki y menos un chico que se decia su amigo solo para poder molestarlo con lo que sentía por el mata osos, si descubría que Hiroto le había quitado la inocencia a Shirou primero en lugar de él, lo mataría, sin importar las consecuencias* Hey esperen un momento, eh vuelto con eso de que yo le quitare la virginidad a Shirou, diablos esto ya parece la historia de una Fangirl loca(=3)aun asi más vale que Hiroto no le toque ni un pelo a Fubuki o le ira muy mal*

-Nee…Goenji ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo un preocupado y un poco celoso Endo

-Eh-de repente Goenji noto que ya todos se habían retirado a sus cuartos-ah, si no te preocupes Endo me encuentro perfectamente-dijo Goenji pero de repente se dio cuenta del timbre de voz del castaño-Endo ¿Te encuentras bien? o mejor dicho ¿Tu corazón se encuentra bien?-

-Porque preguntas Goenji, aparte yo te pregunte primero no me esquives-respondió Endo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Endo se nota a leguas de que estas celoso, y estoy seguro de que tu no querías cambiar de habitación-dijo Goenji directamente e ignorando el resto de la oración

-Si bueno, pero tu tampoco te vez muy feliz de compartir a Fubuki con Hiroto-dijo Endo con su característica sonrisa

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, no es que lo desearan pero estaban en medio del pasillo y si alguien salía de su habitación podría descubrirlos, y si los descubría cierto peli plateado o cierto peli azulado sería demasiado malo, asi que ambos caminaron a la habitación que compartirían por esa noche, mientras tanto tres chicos se mantenían escondidos después de haber dejado a su pareja de habitación encerados, tenían un plan para poder juntar a estas parejas y la primer fase del plan se había cumplido

-Bueno ya me esperaba de Goenji que fuera muy posesivo con Fubuki, pero Endo es casi o igual de posesivo con Kazemaru-dijo un peli rosa

-Je, al parecer debemos esperarnos cualquier cosa de ellos-dijo Midorikawa anotando algo en una libreta

-Si es cierto, como sea Mido-chan tuviste una muy buena idea al separarlos para dar celos a esos dos, ¿Por cierto que haces?-dijo notando que su novio anotaba algo en la libreta que traía

-Viendo que pasos se han cumplido y cuales faltan de cumplirse-añadió enseñándole la libreta a ambos semes

Paso 1.-Dar celos a los semes compartiendo habitación con los ukes en el barco

Paso 2.-Asegurarse de quitarles lo inocente a los ukes

Paso 3.-Poner juntos a los chicos en las habitaciones de hotel, después hacer que los lleven a un parque

Paso 4.-Que vean los fuegos artificiales en la playa

Paso 5.-Hacer que los semes se declaren en la luna llena que habrá una semana antes de irnos

-Guau Midorikawa, nunca imagine que fueras tan organizado-dijo tsunami mientras veía la lista-Como sea lo mejor será irnos, que bueno que convencimos a Fubuki y Kazemaru de compartir ellos habitación-

Los otros dos solo asintieron, si era cierto los habían convencido de compartir habitación, y claro como era de suponerse los chicos aceptaron, lo que ninguno sabia es que aun cuando habían tenido cuidado Kazemaru y Fubuki habían oído todo desde la declaración de sus amores hasta lo que planeaban hacer sus amigos por ayudarlos

-Bueno, esto es interesante eh Fubu-chan, entonces si nos corresponden pero tienen miedo de decirnos, vaya que es divertido-dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa parecida a la que usaba cuando era capitán de los emperadores oscuros

-Si, que te parece darles más celos Kaze-chan después de todo, ya no Midorikawa y el resto ya no tiene que llevar a cabo el paso no.2-dijo Fubuki con la misma sonrisa de Atsuya

O si, ya desde un tiempo atrás ni Fubuki ni Kazemaru eran lo que se podía considerar inocentes, claro seguían siendo vírgenes, pero, no por eso no tenían derecho a dejar de ser inocente aunque claro solo ellos dos sabían de esto, pensaron que les seria de utilidad algún día, y al parecer estaban en lo correcto

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos Kaze-chan, a menos que queramos sospechas sobre nosotros-Kazemaru solo asintió y ambos chicos fueron a su habitación

Bueno eh aquí el final del capítulo y que les pareció la actitud de Kaze y Fubu un poco sádica, bueno acostúmbrense porque asi será durante unos días


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, je je, no lo puedo creer dos capítulos seguidos de historias diferentes claro, bueno, bueno, como sea, me alegro de ver que a tantas personas le gusten mis historias, espero y este capítulo no los decepcione

-Dialogo-

-_susurros_-

Esa noche ninguno de los semes pudo dormir, ya que todos estaban en sus pensamientos, contrario a los ukes que aun cuando estaban felices porque sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos no sabían si lo que estaban haciendo los demás sin su consentimiento para ayudarlos fuera correcto, aunque claro cualquiera dudaría si se tratara de los amigos que tienen, menos si no les preguntaban siquiera antes de que si no necesitaban ayuda, pero bueno, el hacerles la vida imposible a ellos durante estas vacaciones sería una buena venganza. Al día siguiente Endo y los demás salieron de sus habitaciones con unas grandes ojeras, Midorikawa al darse cuenta de la situación decidió aprovecharla un poco

-Hola Hiroto, chicos, como se la pasaron anoche, después de todo no nos dejaron dormir con tanto ruido que hacían-dijo Mido-chan guiñándole un ojo a los otros, pero contrario a lo que se esperaban Fubuki y Kazemaru pasaron a su lado ignorándolos

-Midorikawa, que hayas pasado una noche "_sin el amor_" de Hiroto no significa que tengas que desquitarte con los demás, por dios supéralo, ni que tu novio fuera aparte tu niñera, o espera, lo siento si que lo es-añadió con burla Kazemaru, mientras que Fubuki solo soltaba una carcajada

Los demás solo se quedaron con la boca abierta, Kazemaru hablándole asi a Midorikawa, y, Fubuki disfrutándolo, bueno vale que no era la primera vez, pero nunca lo o mejor dicho, nunca se molestaban metiendo a sus parejas en ello, era casi como una ley, una regla que habían acordado entre todos, pero al parecer esos dos no lo recordaban

-Es cierto helado, pero claro, tu siempre te muestras irritable si no duermes con tu novio, a menos que Hiroto te sea infiel cosa que dudo, tu estas fingiendo algo que no es-dijo Shiro con una mirada fría

-Chicos, están seguros de que se sienten bien, es que, bueno, parecen otras personas-dijo Hiroto con preocupación

Ichirouta y Shiro solo soltaron una carcajada vacía y hasta se podría decir un poco tétrica, y caminaron unos pasos antes de voltear y mostrarse como realmente eran, sus miradas habían vuelto a tener la calidez de siempre y unas sonrisas simples y tranquilas adornaban sus caras

-Chicos dense prisa, si no se quedaran con las peores habitaciones, o con las de una sola cama, elijan ustedes-dijo Kazemaru mientras que Fubuki soltaba una risita

-Mejor date prisa Mido-chan, a menos claro, que quieras que te duela el trasero-dijo Fubuki

Todos quedaron extrañados de ese cambio tan radical en sus amigos, pero Mido y Tachi, al procesar las palabras dichas por sus amigos se apresuraron a seguirlos, no era por nada, pero sabían que sus parejas si que eran capaces de aprovecharse de la situación, y eso era algo que querían evitar a toda costa. Mientras tanto los demás se quedaron descolocados, que les daría a esos para que se comportaran de esa manera, hasta se podría decir que les daba un poco de miedo el comportamiento de sus amigos y enamorados

-Se puede saber que le han hecho a Fubuki y a Kazemaru-pregunto Goenji con molestia

-Es cierto, no parecen ser las personas que conocemos, los matamos si les amenazaron o les hicieron cualquier cosa ¿Entendido?-dijo Endo con una mirada que daba miedo

Los otros solo asintieron antes de responder-Pero, si no sabemos que les paso, nosotros también estamos extrañados por la actitud de esos dos-pero antes de que preguntaran cualquier cosa salieron corriendo en dirección a donde habían ido caminando sus respectivos novios

-_Pero, aun asi Tsunami, esto no es normal, te fijaste en su sonrisa, la verdad, me dieron bastante miedo_-dijo Hiroto mientras se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie cerca

-_Lo se Hiroto, pero si hacemos algún comentario o algo asi, se echara a perder el plan de Midorikawa, y no quiero que se moleste_-respondió Tsunami mientras empezaba a caminar más aprisa

Hiroto solo lo observo irse y unos cinco segundos después ya tenía a Tachimukai en sus brazos, mientras que el porterito intentaba zafarse, rodo los ojos con un poco de cansancio antes de alcanzar el a su novio, pero antes de hacerlo vio un puesto de helados y se le ocurrió una idea, que mejor manera de chantajear a su novio y tener una "mala habitación" para divertirse durante estos días que estarían ahí

Mientras tanto Fubuki, Kazemaru, Goenji y Endo ya habían llegado al hotel, y se dirigieron con la recepcionista para pedir sus habitaciones, y como siempre se aseguraron de que las habitaciones de las dos parejitas fuera de una cama, mientras que las de ellos se aseguraron y fueran de dos camas individuales, en cuanto les dieron las llaves de las cuatro habitaciones se dirigieron a ellas, siendo estas la C-9, C-10, C-19 y C-20, estando al final del pasillo y con unas escaleras que los conducían a la playa. Después de que esos cuatro arreglaran sus habitaciones llegaron las dos parejitas y entregaron las llaves de sus habitaciones, claro que cuando observaron las habitaciones que tenían casi se lanzaron sobre ellos, dos para matarlos y dos para agradecer a sus amigos tan maravilloso favor hecho

-Jeje, tranquilos chicos-decia Endo intentado tranquilizar a todos

Después de un rato se tranquilizaron todos y decidieron bajar a la playa, ya en esta todos se separaron, Endo y Kazemaru fueron al mar junto con Tsunami y Tachimukai, Hiroto y Midorikawa decidieron rentar una moto acuática, y Goenji con Fubuki fueron a sentarse a unas rocas que había ahí para platicar un rato; pero primero pasemos con Endo y Kazemaru, estos dos se encontraban nadando pero de repente a Kazemaru le dio un calambre causando que se hundiera, Endo al darse cuenta de esto nado hasta él y lo saco a la playa dándole respiración de boca a boca, después de un rato Kazemaru empezó a toser agua, pero aun se sentía un poco débil asi que Endo decidió llevarlo a la habitación para que se recuperara. Al llegar ahí recostó a Kazemaru en una de las camas, y observando que seguía inconsciente fue por un poco de comida y una silla antes de regresar y sentarse a su lado

-Cuanto desearía que estuvieras despierto Kazemaru, decirte todo lo que significas para mi, que cuando te fuiste de la caravana me sentí devastado, ai shiteru Kazemaru-dijo Endo antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios

-E-Endo, es cierto lo que dijiste-al oír esto el capitán salto asustado, observando que Ichirouta estaba despierto

-Yo, bueno, etto···si es cierto

-Me alegro, porque yo, suki da yo Mamoru-Kun-dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa, Endo al oír eso solo sonrió antes de besarlo

-Quieres que me quede o te dejo descansar Ichi-chan-dijo Endo

-¿Ichi-chan? –Endo solo asintió-quédate-respondió con una sonrisa antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, Endo solo lo observó antes de acostarse a su lado.

Y, que les pareció, a mí en lo particular me enamoro lo último que escribí, y si no es mucho pedir no podre subir capítulos hasta que pase de 13 comentarios, la razón mi Otasan a dicho que en tres de mis historias si no tengo tanta cantidad de comentarios no podre seguir subiendo T-T, como sea estaba pensando, quieren que al final ponga lemon de cada pareja, si es asi díganlo, para poder irlo planeando

Sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, bueno ya eh vuelto aquí con otro capitulo de mi historia, espero y les guste ya que por culpa de la escuela pues, bueno ya saben, y si por esa razón también lo eh logrado subir antes de que se completaran lo comentarios, ya que mi madre se apiado de mi aun así gracias por los comentarios, aqui está la historia

-diálogos-

-GRITOS-

*pensamientos*

Disclaimers: Ya saben que Inazuma no me pertenece, asi que no hay que torturarnos mas

Milagro de Verano

Muy bien, ahora que ya hemos visto que ah pasado con Kaze y Endo y como les fue con la declaración pasemos con Fubuki y Goenji, como recordaran estos dos fueron a unas rocas a platicar, asi que fueron a un acantilado viendo como el mar golpeaba contra las rocas en las que estaban

-Y bueno, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Fubuki un poco nervioso

-Ya se, que tal de todo lo que nos ha pasado en todo este tiempo-dijo Goenji

-Mmmm, está bien, etto···¿Cómo estará Aprhodi-san?-pregunto de pronto Fubuki sin pensar

Al oír lo que Fubuki pregunto se molesto, no con su lobito de las nieves, sino con ese tonto "semi-dios", este siempre, al igual que su "amigo" Someoka, intentaban quitarle a Fubuki, por eso, cada vez que preguntaba o decia algo de cualquiera de los dos le invadían unos enormes celos, sabía que Fubuki era completamente inocente acerca de los pensamientos de esos dos, pero aun asi no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, pero era natural, ya que al parecer esos dos idiotas ya sabían al igual que Hiroto el que le gustaba Fubuki, asi que bueno, que le podía hacer, tenía que soportarlo todo por su amor

-No lo sé Fubuki, hace mucho que ninguno de nosotros sabe de él o del equipo Fire Dragón-respondió Goenji con una sonrisa forzada

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, aun asi espero y todos estén bien-en eso se oyó un grito, y al poco rato la voz de Endo diciendo que él y Kazemaru se regresaban al hotel-me pregunto que abra pasado-dijo Fubuki mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente para poder ver algún indicio de lo pasaba

Pero, como estaban en unas rocas demasiado húmedas por culpa de las olas, Fubuki al inclinarse perdió el equilibrio cayendo al mar, en eso alcanzo a ver como Goenji se lanzaba para ayudarlo antes de caer al agua y hundirse en esta, siendo rápidamente absorbido por el mar, pero en ese momento alcanzo a sentir como alguien lo tomaba de la camiseta, para, segundos después, sentir el aire en su cara y en sus pulmones

-Ah, ah, Goenji-san, gracias por salvarme, pensé que moriría ahogado-dijo Fubuki con la respiración entrecortada y un sonrojo marca Fubuki

Goenji al ver esto no lo resistió mas y lo beso, primero fue un beso leve, un simple rose de labios, pero poco a poco, después de que Fubuki se liberara del shock y empezara a corresponder el beso, este se fue volviendo más pasional y lujurioso, después de un rato se separaron por la falte de oxigeno, en eso Fubuki desvió la vista sonrojado, pero no era el único ya que Goenji también tenía un sonrojo en la cara siendo este menos notorio

-Go-Goenji-san, ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-pregunto Fubuki, con miedo de que la respuesta no fuera la que él se esperara

-Porque, suki da yo(*) Fubuki, asi que te lo propondré, Shirou Fubuki, ¿Te gustaría ser mi koibito(**)?-pregunto Goenji mientras le sonreía

-Y-Yo, SI, digo, si, si quiero ser tu koibito-respondió Shirou mientras sonreía con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Bien, entonces Shi-chan-al decir esto el otro lo vio extrañado-¿Qué, no te gusta? mi pequeño yukki-Ookami(***)-ante esto Shirou se sonrojo pero asintió-entonces Shi-chan, ¿Quiere terminar en el hotel lo que empezamos aquí?-termino de decir Shuuya

-Solo algo, etto···yo puedo llamarte Shuu-kun ¿Verdad?-este solo asintió-y si vamos al hotel ¿Me dolerá el trasero?-termino de decir Shirou sonrojado

Ante esto Goenji solo sonrió, si que su niño podía ser inocente, pero por eso lo amaba, asi que sin molestarse en responder tomo a Shirou en brazos para después de eso dirigirse al hotel, ese en el que tendrían tan buenos recuerdos.

*te amo en japonés asi es como lo dicen los chicos, en cambio as chicas dicen "suki yo"

**Novio, pareja u amante en japonés

***lobo de las nieves en japonés, yukki es nieve y Ookami es lobo

See, se que es cortito, pero la verdad a mi me a gustado asi, por cierto, tal vez la historia termine dentro de dos capítulos, a menos de que ustedes quieran un lime o un lemon de cada pareja, de ser asi comuníquenlo en sus reviews ok

Ah una cosa mas, agradecería de que leyeran una nueva historia que eh hecho, es de D´gray man, la verdad si me gustaría saber las opiniones de ustedes para saber si la continuo o no, se llama un secreto lo cambia todo, bueno eso es todo Sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 6, el anterior lo borre por no estar 100% satisfecha, así que si a alguien le molesta, hágalo saber, y también, digan si desean lemon de cada pareja, si es así intentare complacerlos, y la historia se alargaría unos cinco seis capítulos más, y por favor, en la historia de elígeme a mí, si no consigo otros 10 comentarios, no podre seguir, en verdad lo siento, pero ahora estoy bajo mucha presión, así que eso me ayudaría, y prometo que si llegan los 10, escribiré un lemon, bueno los dejo

Mientras tanto, el los otros cuatro chicos seguían en la playa divirtiéndose, Tsunami enseñándole a Tachi a surfear y Hiroto con Midorikawa estaban en la playa haciendo un castillo y disfrutando de un helado, pero Hiroto, al ver como su novio disfrutaba de ese helado esbozo una sonrisa picara

-Hey Riu-chan, que te parece si en lugar de ese helado, estuvieras saboreando algo mas, como, no lo sé, una paleta o algo parecido-ante esto Midorikawa se sonrojo, captando enseguida el sentido de la frase

-Hiroto hentai, no puedes dejar ese tema de lado, por lo menos durante un día, inclusive en el barco tuve que sufrir eso, por favor, tenme piedad-respondió mientras ponía unos pucheros

Hiroto solo sonrió antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos, viendo como Goenji pasaba con Fubuki en brazos y desaparecía, caminando hacia el hotel, logrando que sonriera aun mas

-Bueno seré un hentai, pero Goenji no se queda atrás

Ante esto Midorikawa volteo curioso, observando lo mismo que su novio y sacándole un sonrojo, causando que para Hiroto su pequeño helado se viera aun más apetecible que siempre, pero sabía que si quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su pequeño tenía que lograr persuadirlo, así que en primer lugar tendría que llevarlo a su segundo lugar favorito, o tercero según la mente pervertida de Hiroto, ya que para él, el primer lugar favorito de Midorikawa seria en su cama.

-Hey Riuji, ¿No quieres ir a la feria que está en el pueblo?-pregunto Hiroto a su novio

-Claro, porque no será interesante

Ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas, y después de despedirse de Tachimukai y Tsunami salieron a las regaderas para quitarse la arena que traían, y después de eso se dirigieron al pueblo. En cuanto llegaron ahí se encontraron con que ese día la mayoría de los juegos eran de enamorados, con esto Midorikawa se sonrojo, más que nada, porque a Hiroto se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de que fueran con ropa de chica, y todavía con el cabello suelto, así que no le sorprendió que las personas no les vieran mal por ir de la mano, pero cuando fue hora de elegir los juegos sonrió, haría sufrir a su lindo novio.

Así que sin ni siquiera preguntar empezó a jalar a Hiroto por todas las atracciones extremas y que asustaran, pero con lo que no contaba era que el seria el asustado, así que cuando terminaron el recorrido de la casa del terror salió tomado del brazo de su novio, el cual, aun cuando quería aprovecharse de la situación, decidió que era mejor calmar al peli-verde.

Con eso en mente primero dejo al peli-largo en una fila que no sabía para que juego era, y después, se dirigió por un helado de tres sabores, cuando llego al lado de su novio se encontró con unos chicos que intentaban coquetearle, pero el peli-rojo lo único que hizo fue tomar a Riuji de la mano y meterlo a una de las cabinas de la Noria, para después entregarle el helado.

-Arigatou Hiro-chan, la verdad no esperaba que esa casa diera tanto miedo

-No hay problema Riu-chan, sabes que mientras estemos juntos no hay que temer, pero aun así, no creeas que me eh olvidado de como me llamaste en la playa-ante esto Riuji se sonrojo, para después recibir un beso de su novio, al principio era solo labio con labio, pero, después Hiroto empezó a hacer mas pasional el beso, y hubieran seguido así de no ser por que el juego se detuvo.

-Y que dices Mido, ¿continuamos en el hotel lo que dejamos aquí?-pregunto Kiyama con una sonrisa lasciva, el otro solo le recorrieron escalofríos antes de asentir y tomar la mano de su novio, para llegar al hotel en medio de caricias y besos nada inocentes.

Pero antes de poder continuar, se encontraron con dos personas que no se pensaban encontrar, y menos de esa forma, causando un estremecimiento en ambos chicos, antes que por la impresión, Midorikawa dejara caer el cono de helado que había guardado, causando que un albino y un chico de fuego voltearan a verlos, sorprendidos y un poco apenados por la escena que estaban dando en medio loving del hotel, pero aun así, los vieron con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, al ver que el peli-verde y el peli-rojo, iban de la mano, y con un gran sonrojo

-Bueno, chicos, nosotros ya nos íbamos y bueno, no vemos después-dijo Riuuji gritando, para segundos después arrastrar a Hiroto con él y entrar a la habitación agitados

-Puff, nunca me llegue a imaginar que Burn y Gazelle tuvieran tanto en común, me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaban en eso-dijo Hiroto recordado a ambos capitanes comerse de una forma desvergonzada

Pero como fuera, eso solo le había despertado el apetito al capitán de géminis, así que sin pensarlo cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a su novio, se aseguraría que sufriera el llamarlo pervertido, y también sería un premio por portarse también en el parque de diversiones


	7. Chapter 7

Los únicos que quedaban en la playa eran Tachimukai y Tsunami, los cuales habían notado que sus amigos habían desaparecido, bueno, no exactamente, pero ciertamente se notaba que no iban a volver, y eso al pequeño Yuki le preocupaba, ya que sabía que Tsunami no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, asi que lo único que le quedaba era distraer al chico del surf para poder llegar al hotel cansado y no tener que "entrenar" en medio de la noche y despertar a sus amigos

-Hey Yuki en que tanto piensas

-Eh, ah Tsunami-san, no en nada importante, solo en lo tranquilo que se ve el mar- respondió mientras veía a ningún punto en especifico

-Tienes razón, y me alegra de disfrutar esta vista contigo- en eso Tsunami volteo a verlo- ya sabes, como casi no tenemos tiempo de estar juntos, me alegro saber que podríamos tener estas vacaciones, la verdad, en verdad esperaba pasar tiempo de calidad contigo

-Tsunami-san

-Sabes que ahora me puedes decir Jouske, y en verdad me alegro de que estas vacaciones estén saliendo tan bien- respondió Tsunami con una sonrisa

-Yo también me alegro de que podamos estar juntos

Tsunami solo asintió antes de tomar a Yuki de la mano y guiarlo a un lugar un poco apartado, para irse y unos minutos después volver con un helado en cada mano cosa que alegro a Yuki ya que empezaba a sentir un poco de calor, pero decidió no tomarle más importancia al asunto y concentrarse en las manos morenas que ahora rodeaban su cintura invitándolo a recargarse en el cuerpo atlético de su novio, aun cuando y le daba todavía un poco de vergüenza, el aceptaba cada que podía tener estos tipos de encuentros con su novio

-Jouske, tú crees que todos estén bien, ya que hace bastante que desaparecieron, primero el capitán y Kazemaru, después Goenji-san y Fubuki, y hasta hace poco Hiroto y Midorikawa

-No te preocupes Yuki, ya verás que todos están bien, es más, estoy seguro que mejor no pueden estar- esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida en su cara

-Uh, Jouske no digas eso- Tachimukai estaba rojo- aparte no deberías decir cosas tan a la ligera

-Pero si te has sonrojado Yuki, vaya y no te gustaría que lleváramos tales cosas a la practica

-Eres incorregible, no pareces mayor que nosotros- pero aun asi lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Pero aun asi soy tu incorregible, y me fascina que asi sea

-Por qué no mejor disfrutamos un rato en la playa aun falta un poco para que oscurezca y la vista es mejor al atardecer

En ese momento Tsunami volteo a ver a su pareja, y al darse cuenta de que tenía un sonrojo en la cara bastante marcado solo le sonrió con ternura, si eso es lo que su pequeño quería entonces no tenía razones para oponerse, asi ambos se quedaron lo que les sobraba de tiempo viendo como el sol se ocultaba, y aun después de eso disfrutaron un poco la soledad de la playa

-Oí Yuki

-Pasa algo Jou- pero fue interrumpido por el nombrado con un beso lleno de pasión y amor

-Te parece si vamos al hotel- el pequeño se sonrojo, ya que su novio lo había dicho con la voz ronca de placer, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió y tomándose de las manos se encaminaron al hotel

Y aquí la ultima pareja, el capi mas corto pero es tan difícil para mi saber bien su personalidad, aun asi espero y les gustara, ahora la pregunta ¿Quieren lemon? Si no para subir solo un capi mas ustedes decidan.

Sayo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Endo y Kazemaru habían vuelto al hotel y ahora ambos menores habían despertado y se veían sonrojados, si bien ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos y todo eso pero ahora no sabían que hacer, obviamente estaba el contarle a sus amigos pero y aparte de eso, que mas podrían hacer, ambos dudaban hasta que Endo sonrió algo macabro

-Ne Kaze-chan o más bien debería decir Ichi-chan, no crees que deberíamos mostrar al mundo que ambos nos pertenecemos- Ichirouta no entendía o no quería entender a que se refería Mamoru

-Ah que te refieres con eso Mamoru digo basta con saber que somos pareja no lo crees- decia una sonrisa nerviosa el peli-azul

Pero Mamoru no le respondió si no que se acerco a su pareja y le beso, primero solamente fue una simple unión de labios, y después abrió con timidez su boca delineando con su lengua la boca de Kazemaru, a lo cual también el no. 2 de Raimon abrió la boca permitiendo que la recorrieran en toda su extensión, Endo al ver esto sonrió en su interior y con todo el cuidado del mundo lo fue recostando en la cama en cual estaban sentados

Mientras tanto Kazemaru estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y deseaba sentir más, pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pasaría una vez que lo hicieran, ya que estaba seguro de que esa era su intención, y bueno no lo iba a negar en verdad estaba deseando que pasara

-Ichi quieres seguir o- pero fue cayado por un beso

-Claro que deseo continuar, pero si tú no quieres

-Lo deseo, lo deseo más que nada, asi que continuemos

Y con eso dieron por cerrada la conversación y renaudaron los besos y caricias, al principio eran simples roses, pero en cuanto Mamoru logro deshacerse de la parte superior de ambos, estos se volvieron más atrevidos hasta que Endo bajo al níveo cuello de Ichirouta y empezó a darle besos, lamidas y una que otra mordida muy leve pero que con eso se aseguraría de dejar marcas moradas notorias, mientras tanto el uke soltaba algunos jadeos y gemidos leves ya que era la primera vez que pasaba por algo asi

Mientras tanto Endo dejo de ser tan cuidadoso y se dedico a dar placer a ambos, sobando el miembro de Kazemaru primero sobre el bañador y cuando estaba perdido en el placer del acto adentro su mano para acariciar con más libertad el cuerpo de su amado, dejándolo desnudo en poco tiempo cosa que dejo a ambos nerviosos

-Seguro que deseas continuar Ichirouta?

-En este punto es una tontería preguntar- y antes de que dijera algo mas el peli-azul despojo de su bañador al castaño para después masturbarle

-Mu-muy bien, entonces no me ah~ detendré- y justo como dijo se abalanzo sobre su novio dispuesto a complacer los deseos de ambos

Después de una pequeña sesión de besos y caricias se decidieron por fin a hacerlo y sin pensarlo siquiera Ichirouta tomo la mano de su koibito y empezó a lamer sus dedos para que después Mamoru los dirigiera a su entrada, al principio le causo cierta incomodidad, pero como los minutos fueron pasaron se fue acostumbrando hasta que solo sintió placer, y justo en ese momento esos dedos fueron remplazados con el miembro de su novio, el uke al sentirlo dejo caer algunas lagrimas de dolor mientras que su seme las limpiaba

-Lo siento pero intentare hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible- Kazemaru solo sonrió ante las palabras del castaño y asintió dejando que siguiera

Y asi lo hiso, primero lentamente y después con más rapidez y fuerza ambos gemían de forma descontrolada pero poco les importaba que alguien los escuchara, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, asi que sin ni siquiera pensarlo se dejaron invadir por la fuerza de su orgasmo para después dejarse caer en la cama y antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo se dieron un beso

-Te amo- dijeron ambos y cayeron dormidos

Al llegar al hotel los delanteros estrella se dirigieron a su habitación lo más rápido posible ya que no podían seguir con la pasión que albergaban en su interior y aun y con todo eso lograron resistir hasta entrar al cuarto, pero apenas lo hicieron el peli-plateado fue empujado a la cama por el goleador de fuego y literalmente se lanzo encima suyo para terminar lo que habían dejado inconcluso en la playa, y asi lo hizo, primero empezó por besar fogosamente a su lobito de las nieves y después de que un poco de saliva escurría por la comisura del más joven se dirigió de forma tentativa al pálido cuello, el cual se dedico a marcar demostrando que el chico que gemía bajo suyo ya tenía dueño y no dejaría que se lo arrebataran fácilmente

-Shu-Shuuya ahh, ma-matte ah ahh o-onegai-decia Shiro con los ojos vidriosos por el placer

-Por que debería parar si estas disfrutando esto, no parare en algo que tu también deseas-respondió el peli-crema mientras se relamía los labios

Después de eso sobraron las palabras y solo se dedicaron a sentir, las pieles fueron saboreadas en plenitud y el rozamiento entre ambos cuerpos se hacía mucho más fuerte y erótico hasta que al final quedaron sin prenda alguna y ambos, fuego y hielo se volvieron uno solo, el vaivén comenzó enseguida ya que no hubo dolor, empezó tranquilo como los primeros pasos para después seguir con un baile desenfrenado que termino el blanco y sonrisas de ambas partes, sonrisas que se mantuvieron ahí inclusive cuando los ojos de ambos chicos estaban ya cerrados

Espero que les haya gustado el cómo quedo, y también ya vieron que puso dos parejas juntas, si les soy sincera me gusto mas como quedo con Goenji y Fubuki asi que los hare asi los siguientes dos espérenlos


	9. Chapter 9

Hola se que mucho sin aparecer pero eh aquí el final de esta historia espero y la hayan disfrutado asi que espero que se sientan bien con este final y lemon…mejor dicho lime porque eso es asi que disfrútenlo y lean las otras historias que e escrito onegai y comenten

Mientras tanto Hiroto y Midorikawa ya habían llegado al hotel y habían podido oír los gemidos que habían dado las anteriores parejas y claramente eso les había dejado sonrojados y bastante ansiosos ya que después de todo no era su primera vez pero claro que se habían vuelto adictos a sus cuerpos

-Esto creo que todos están muy felices por el momento lo mejor sería que los dejáramos tranquilos mínimo hasta mañana

-Supongo que tienes razón Riu-chan pero aun asi ya que todos se han divertido no te parece que nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo

Ante esto al peli-verde sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda ya que sabía perfectamente que es lo que sucedería enseguida asi que solo asintió y después de eso ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron a su habitación dispuestos a consumar todo la pasión que tenían en el cuerpo, al llegar a esta cerraron la puerta con seguro y enseguida se tumbaron a la cama Hiroto debajo de Riuuji el cual besaba el pálido cuello y empezaba a deshacerse de la camisa que portaba el de ojos verdes para bajar a sus pezones y empezar a lamerlos con completo entusiasmo mientras que su novio había levantado la maldita falda que le había obligado a usar y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía dentro suyo tres dedos los cuales se movían con completa libertad dentro suyo sin causarle ningún dolor y si mucho placer deseando sentir aun mas asi que bajo al short de su novio para asegurarse de desesperarlo tanto como él lo estaba y lo logro ya que lo saco de donde se ocultaba y después de hacerlo empezó a lamerlo, besarlo, chuparlo e incluso morderlo lo cual sacaba aun mas excitación a su pareja

-Riuuji espera por favor necesito, no más bien quiero acabar dentro tuyo por favor déjame hacerte mío una vez más-el otro solo se sonrojo ante lo dicho y asintió quitándose toda la ropa que traía encima para enseguida ser acostado debajo de su novio-lo siento pero ya no puedo aguantar mas

Y sin más se adentro de ese cuerpo que lo volvía tan loco, la penetración no fue tan dura gracias a la felación que había recibido anteriormente cosa que agradecía de sobre manera ya que ninguno quería que el otro terminara lastimado primeramente los embates fueron lentos pero al final ganaron velocidad y unos minutos después ambos chicos se encontraban en el país de los sueños

Y en otra habitación sucedía casi lo mismo ya que habían llegado el peli-rosa y el pequeño portero el cual se veía nervioso ya que si bien llevaban un tiempo de novios nunca habían llegado más haya más que nada por el castaño ya que el todavía se mostraba un poco inseguro pero hoy sería el día quería demostrarle a su novio que en verdad le amaba y esperaba demostrarle que ya no era un niño

-Jo-Jouske quería decirte algo

-Si pasa algo malo Yuki

-Yo quiero que…que por favor me haces tuyo

-Q-que Yuki hablas enserio

-Si por favor hazme tuyo

El moreno estaba sorprendido nunca espero que su novio por fin le pidiera que lo hicieran en verdad deseaba que no fuera un sueño asi que sin pensarlo siquiera le tomo de la cintura y empezó a besarlo para después dirigirse a la cama y acostarse ambos ahí disfrutando de sus cuerpos como tanto lo habían deseado hacer desde hace bastante tiempo, rodaron por la cama hasta que la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos y estos empezaron la danza que caracterizaba a todos los amantes no importaba si fuera de dos hombres, de una mujer y un hombre, o de dos mujeres para al final ser ambos el uno del otro, Jouske termino en el interior de su niño por que eso era un niño pequeño e inocente mientras que el castaño termino en sus vientres quedando dormidos casi enseguida

Al día siguiente todos se encontraba felices por tener a sus parejas y aparte de todo ya se habían entregado sin ningún resquicio de pena, vergüenza o arrepentimiento aun que claro los ukes no podían andar muy bien exceptuando un peli-verde el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a ese pequeño ejercicio.

Y al atardecer se dirigieron a donde sería el templo de ahí el cual era el lugar ideal para poder ver los fuegos artificiales y en la obscuridad aparecieron esas flores de luz las cuales tenían distintas tonalidades y sin que se dieran cuenta todos cerraron los ojos mientras pedían un deseo antes de volver a abrirlos y reírse al ver que todos estaba tomados de las manos y recargados en sus koibitos

-Vaya verano y eso que no fue tanto tiempo

-Es cierto pero aun asi este verano fue un milagro-el resto solo miro al peli-plateado como si no entendieran porque lo dice

-Ahora que Fubuki lo dice es cierto si no hubiéramos venido aquí no nos hubiéramos declarado

-Es cierto esto fue un verdadero milagro de verano

Y asi lo único que les preocupo el resto de la noche fue disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.


End file.
